Finding Old And New Memories
by Soj
Summary: Haley wakes up in a hospital without her memories, read the story to know who helps her and how.
1. Present

**Title:** Finding old and new memories  
**Author:** Angel  
**Category:** Naley, AU  
**Rating:** T for safety  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters or the songs  
**Summary:** Haley wakes up in a hospital without her memories, read the story to know who helps her and how.  
**Author's Note:** I'm really not good at english, so sorry really sorry about language or term mistakes. I hope you'll enjoy the story even if it's mistakes.

**Characters**

_Haley James:_ Oldest child of the James family. Her parents are Keith and Lydia James. She loves singing, concerts and she is a waitress at Karen's Cafe. She is 23 years old now.  
_Lucas James:_ Younger brother of Haley James, he is still in collage. He loves two things books and arguing with his sister.  
_Brooke Davis:_ Haley's best friends, she lives in New York for three years now. She is the PR manager for Knicks.  
_Nathan Scott:_ Dan and Deborah Scott's child. He is 24 years old and the coach of the Knicks.  
**AN:** Dan Scott and Keith James were (and are) best friends, but didn't see each other 5 or 6 years.

If you wanna see the banner for this story remove the spaces from the link:  
h t t p / i m g 4 5 3 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 4 5 3 / 5 6 5 6 / f o a n m 1 s z 9 . p n g

Chapter One - Present

She woke up in a room starring at the white ceiling. She heard so many voices, but she couldn't know them. There was one harsh voice, deep but still sweet. The next voice was more childish but still deap. It was clear that the second voice's owner was younger then the first one's. They were filled with fear and carrying. Her eyes traveled around the room and she sew many machines she couldn't even count them. Ther was one with green light that was her heartmonitor she know that somehow. Her eyes then traveled down her body and saw a beautiful lady with blond hair, who held her hand and laid her head next to their hands. She was sleeping or she thought cuz her eyes were closed. Behind the pretty lady stood a man facing the window. He got dark black hair, and he was really tall. The last person in the room was a pretty dirtybloned haired boy who stand next to the tall guy and it looked like they were in a deep conversation. The younger guy looked like a Greek God, perfect body, green eyes and smile that can melt ice in seconds. Just at the moment their eyes (glare) met, a doctor come in.

"Greetings Ms James. How are you?" he asked and looked at her.

_"Why am I here? Who are these people? Calm down, you don't need to freak out... Wait what's my name? Don't freak out?! Why not? I don't even remember my own name?"_ these thoughts ran acroos her mind, but when she spoke her voice was sweet and calm.

"I'm good I think. But I didn't remember. What happened with me?" she looked around again but she only met with questoning glares

"Please wait outside" the doctor told to the members of the James family. When they left, he turned back to her. "My name is Dr. Jhon Smith (AN: Is it Dr or PD? I never know), and you are in a hospital Ms James.

"Yeah, I figured that out already" she said sarcastic

"Great, you are sarcastic. Maybe Haley is back"

"Haley? You mean that's my name"

"Yes, you are Haley James daughter of Lydia and Keith James, older sister of Lucas James. You were in a car accident, we think that's the because of that your lost your memory. At that moment it seems you've lost all of it"

Haley just sat on her hospital bed and tried to deal with this information.


	2. Feel it

Chapter Two - Feel it

When doctor Smith left Haley's room, the blond-haired guy came back alone. He went towards Haley, sat on her bed and hugged her lightly.  
"Who are you?" she asked even if his hug felt so good she didn't want to be anywhere else. She felt safe.  
"You don't remember me hun? I thought you just play with us... I'm your ulittle/u brother - as you so like to call - Luc, who always gets in trouble but you always save him"  
"Well, if I save you always, then it's your turn now to pay back. I'm lost, I don't know who I'm or who are you, I didn't know anything. Everything is a white sheet of paper" she said the last words like a whisper "You are not alone, You got me, mom, dad and Brooke of course. We'll always be there for you, and you don't need to know it, you just need to feel it"  
"Who is Brooke, and when did you became so smart"  
"Brooke is your best friend she is in New York right now, but I think Mom phone her up right now. And hey, how would you know if I'm not so smart always?" he asked with a raised eyebrow "Well if you would be so smart why would I always save your sorry "nicer side"? If you are so smart you'll never get in trouble"  
"Okay Hales-Luc 1:0 now, but wait tiull you get out, the war is so on!" he said and he was happy that heard her laugh a little "Luc, I wanna ask something"  
"O-kay" he said a little hesitately "What's this?" she asked and pulled out a chain from her hospitaldress. There was a simple golden ring on it, which shined so strong it seemed like it was new.  
"It's a ring Hales, what do you think it is?" he started jokingly "Seriously, you never told me what it means to you, but I know you wear it the last few years. Even the summers when you go and get a tan you just switch it and it hang at your back. Maybe Brooke knows it. Or maybe you write it down at your diary if you still got one. Speaking of Brooke I'm gonna go and phone her if Mom didn't do it already"  
"Okay, thanks little bro" she said and while he left the room she just stared at the ring. iI have to remember something! If it's so important to me, then there's no way I could forget who gave it to me and when and why./i

Meanwhile outside of her room...

"Mr and Mrs James? I need to speak with you two. Your daughter have total amnesia. That means she doesn't remember anything and I mean anything from her life. It's like someone erase your memories. It could be some emotional dammage or because of her accident. Can you please tell me what did your daughter do befor the accident so I can tell you which option is correct"  
"Sure doctor" said Keith who was really scared "She told us she's going on a concert maybe Nada Surf or some band like that... "he started but then zoomed out "Anyway she told us she'll go this concert and don't wait up cuz maybe she's going to meet some friends after the concert. But then we got the call from here"  
"Wasn't there any big arguing in the family nowdays"  
"No, we are fine. Luc isn't with us because of the collage, but she didn't mind that" Lydia said "Then it must be the acident. The sad thing is in that way we don't know what will bring back her memories. You could try two ways. One is to tell here everything you remember and hope someday she'll remember too the second - and I think that would be the better- you could wait till she found her memories by herself. You could still get her friends around her maybe a name, a face, a voice something will help her remember"  
"Doctor, Addison's labour is ready" a nurse called for doctor Smith "Sorry I have to go, but I'll be back and tell you when can Haley go home"  
"Thank you John" Keith said and he saw Luc coming "Hey dad, what are the news"  
"She needs her friends and we have to wait till she remeber her life"  
"But how will we keep it a secret? The paparazzis were gonna find out and then everybody will be on her back. You know how much she hate that!" Luc told her father "Yeah I know, and I will found something out, I promise..." the ring of his phone cut Keith of. "I have to take that "Hey dear friend..." 


End file.
